


De ninguna parte

by LaWi



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf Culture, Gen, Healers, Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaWi/pseuds/LaWi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Bofur da un vuelco cuando decide adoptar a una niña de la raza de los Hombres y educarla como si fuese una enana. A pesar de las reticencias de sus vecinos y amigos, la pequeña Sirith acabará encontrando su lugar en las Montañas Azules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es el primer fic que he escrito nunca y me ha costado decidirme a publicarlo. Aunque hace muchos años que soy fan de El Hobbit, me he basado en la película de Peter Jackson a la hora de escribirlo, para que aquellos que no desean leer la  
> novela también puedan leerlo.
> 
> A pesar de todo, el epílogo (el último capítulo) incluye spoilers, ya que es el único basado enteramente en la novela de Tolkien.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis.

\- ¡Una ronda más! – Gritó una voz ronca.  
\- ¡De eso nada, compañeros! ¡Al menos, no por mi parte! –Contestó otra.

Un murmullo de decepción se escuchó como toda respuesta. En la taberna, el ambiente era cálido, cargado, con un olor dulzón a cerveza y a tocino. Una gran chimenea situada al fondo de la sala servía para tanto para iluminar como para asar un pedazo de carne, que en ese momento un mozo hacía girar con una manivela. El mobiliario, de tosca madera, contrastaba con los vasos, vasijas y cubiertos metálicos, mucho más elaborados, trabajados por las manos de los mismos enanos que acudían cada noche al local.

\- ¡Tenía que haberme marchado a casa hace varias cervezas! – Exclamó uno de los enanos. A duras penas se levantó de su taburete y, dejando algunas monedas de cobre sobre la mesa, se despidió de sus compañeros, entre abucheos amistosos y alguna que otra súplica para que la noche no acabara allí. Por fin, y después de atravesar la sala, llena de otros enanos cansados y borrachos, salió al exterior. El frío del invierno le golpeó el rostro y le hizo abrir los ojos más de lo que, en su condición actual, hubiera podido.   
“Creo que no me viene mal este cambio de temperatura”, pensó Bofur, que era como se llamaba este enano de pelo y barba oscuros. “Voy a dar un paseo antes de meterme en la cama, ¡mi cabeza lo agradecerá!”. Se ajustó la bufanda de colores al cuello y echó a andar hacia el bosque, en las afueras del pueblo. Su silueta, pequeña pero fuerte, se recortaba contra la niebla que amenazaba las calles. De oficio minero, Bofur era un enano humilde y trabajador, que compartía su hogar con su hermano Bombur y su primo Bifur que, herido hacía algún tiempo, vivía como podía con un hacha orca clavada en su frente.

Bofur caminó entre las casas más alejadas de la taberna y, sin saber porqué, se internó en el pinar que rodeaba la aldea. La brisa helada había enrojecido su nariz y sus manos, pero también había aclarado su mente y ya empezaba a encontrarse en condiciones de regresar a su morada y abrigarse bajo su colcha. Sin embargo, en el momento en que comenzaba a regresar sobre sus pasos algo llamó su atención: Una extraña figura se movía lentamente entre las sombras de los pinos.

“¿Estaré soñando – se preguntó el minero- o será cosa de la cerveza?” Afinó la vista y se acercó cautelosamente a esta sombra. Pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una figura humana, una mujer que caminaba a duras penas entre la maleza, vestida de verde y gris y que en ese momento se percató de la presencia de Bofur. Sus miradas se encontraron justo un segundo antes de que la muchacha se desplomara sobre la nieve. El enano corrió a socorrerla mientras un grito surcaba el aire: El llanto de un bebé, apenas un recién nacido, que se encontraba entre los brazos de la mujer. 

Era demasiado tarde para salvar a la joven: Mientras su criatura lloraba, ella había fallecido. Quizás el alivio de encontrar a otro ser vivo que pudiera hacerse cargo del bebé había sido suficiente para que su corazón, agotado, dejara de luchar. Bofur sintió, en ese momento, que el alcohol dejaba de fluir por sus venas, sintió como si alguien le hubiera asestado un puñetazo y viera, de repente, con más claridad. Sujetó al bebé, que era una pequeña niña, y la envolvió en su propia bufanda, antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa.

\- ¡Bombur! – Gritó, atravesando el umbral - ¡Despierta, perezoso! ¡Hazte cargo de esto, tengo que marcharme corriendo!

De pronto, Bombur, un enano bastante grueso y con su barba recogida en una elaborada trenza, se vio con una niña entre las manos, abrigada en una manta verde y en la bufanda de su hermano. Éste, por su parte, había salido corriendo hacia la taberna, no sin antes coger dos palas, a buscar a su amigo Nori. La urgencia con la que Bofur llamó a Nori desde la puerta de la taberna le sirvió a éste último como excusa para no pagar lo que había consumido durante la noche. Ambos corrieron en la madrugada hacia el bosque, y dedicaron largas horas a cavar una tumba en la tierra helada para la muchacha humana que yacía allí mismo. Ya había amanecido cuando terminaron, levantando la curiosidad de los vecinos, que organizaron una búsqueda para encontrar a la familia del bebé en los alrededores. Sin embargo, esto fue en vano, ya que nunca se encontró ningún asentamiento nómada, ningún caballo desbocado, nada que indicara cómo podía haber llegado una madre con su hija hasta el bosque. Y en las aldeas más cercanas nadie la conocía, nadie la echó en falta.

Agotado, Bofur llegó a casa cuando el pueblo ya rebosaba vitalidad. Sus vecinos y conocidos paseaban por sus calles, el olor a pan se colaba por las esquinas y el sol brillaba sobre la nieve amontonada bajo las ventanas. Al entrar a su hogar, el minero se encontró a su hermano preparando el desayuno y, muy cerca del fogón, una caja de madera que cumplía como cuna, en la que descansaba la niña. Bofur se sentó a la mesa y dejó que su hermano le sirviera pan, queso y algo de sopa, mientras se sentaba frente a él con una expresión interrogante en sus ojos.

\- ¿Me lo vas a explicar? – Preguntó Bombur. Su hermano suspiró.  
\- Anoche, al salir de la taberna, fui al bosque para despejar la cabeza. Allí me encontré a una mujer con esta niña en brazos. Murió ante mis ojos, y Nori y yo la hemos enterrado en el mismo sitio en el que la hallé. ¿Le has dado algo de comer? – Preguntó Bofur mirando al bebé, que dormía, ajeno a todo.  
\- Ha tomado algo de leche caliente. No sé qué más puede comer. Bifur ha salido hacia la mina, pero desde que dejaste a la pequeña hasta que amaneció ha estado mirándole, como velando su sueño. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?  
\- No lo sé – suspiró Bofur – De algún modo me siento responsable de ella. Tengo que ir a trabajar, pensaré en ello, ¿puedes encargarte de la niña hoy también?


	2. Sirith

Durante el primer día que la pequeña pasó en casa de los enanos, se sucedieron las visitas de vecinos y curiosos que querían ver cuánto de cierto había en la historia de Nori y Bofur. Bombur escuchó mil y un consejos sobre qué debían hacer con la niña, desde llevarla a algún asilo para huérfanos hasta abandonarla, pasando por buscar una familia de Hombres que la adoptara en cualquier pueblo de Ered Luin. Los más viejos opinaban que Bofur había actuado como un necio rescatando a la pequeña cuyo destino, en su opinión, era el de morir junto a su madre.

Al anochecer, Bofur llegó junto a su primo Bifur, esta vez sin pasar por la taberna, cansados, preocupados y sin ganas de festejar haber sobrevivido un día más a las duras condiciones de la mina. Recibió el recado de todos estos consejos por parte de su hermano y, por primera vez desde que la rescatara, cogió en brazos a la niña. Estaba despierta pero tranquila, mirando con sus ojos castaños todo lo que le rodeaba. Sus pequeños dedos sujetaban la mano del enano mientras éste la contemplaba. Bifur observaba la escena en silencio, y Bombur (quien ya había tenido bastante del bebé por un día) calentaba la cena. La cocina apenas estaba iluminada por algunas velas y el fogón, y tanto los enanos como la pequeña empezaron a sentir que el cansancio se les acumulaba en los párpados y en las extremidades. Aún así, Bofur anunció que había estado reflexionando sobre lo que había ocurrido y que no pensaba entregar a la niña a ninguna familia humana, y mucho menos abandonarla.

 

-          ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? – exclamó su hermano, retirando por un instante la atención de la cena.

-          Claro que lo sé. Pero tú no viste la mirada de su madre cuando me encontró. Estoy seguro de que habían recorrido un largo camino y que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Cuando por fin se encontró con alguien que rescatara a la pequeña se derrumbó. ¡Su cuerpo apenas pesaba cuando la enterramos, Bombur! Apuesto a que no se había alimentado en sus últimos días. No, hermano, la niña no se va. La niña se queda con nosotros. Se llamará Sirith y no le faltará de nada.

-          _Ghelekh.  –_ Sentenció Bifur,y sonrió.


	3. El destino

La llegada de Sirith a la casa de los enanos supuso muchos más cambios de los que hubiera cabido esperar. Bifur y Bofur dejaron su trabajo como mineros y empezaron a trabajar fabricando juguetes de madera y metal. Algunos conocidos los tomaron por locos y durante un tiempo les retiraron la palabra, mientras que otros hacían sus apuestas acerca de cuanto tardarían los tres enanos en cansarse de criar a una niña de la raza de los Hombres.  El árbol bajo el que estaba enterrada la madre de Sirith lucía ahora unas runas, grabadas toscamente con un cuchillo y la habilidad de Nori, que lo había convertido en una especie de lápida viviente. 

A pesar de todo ello, la pequeña creció bien alimentada, cuidada y educada como si de una criatura enana se tratase. Bombur se ocupaba de enseñarle a leer y a escribir, y algunas vecinas, que se apiadaban de tres hombres criando a una niña, le cosían ropa a su medida o le arreglaban la que ya había dejado de servir a sus propios hijos.  Sirith se había convertido en una niña preciosa, que llevaba una larga melena castaña recogida en trenzas y decorada con adornos de cuero y cuyos ojos destilaban curiosidad. Había aprendido algo de lengua khuzdul, reservada casi en exclusividad para los enanos, lo básico para su vida cotidiana con Bifur (a quien la herida del hacha le había dañado algunas de sus capacidades, entre otras, la de hablar en Lengua Común) y en la aldea enana. Nunca se le ocultó su propia historia y visitaba con cierta frecuencia la tumba de su madre. Bofur actuaba como un padre para ella, a pesar de que se había resignado a no poder adoptarla oficialmente debido a las reticencias de los ancianos de la aldea y de su propio rey, Thorin Escudo de Roble.

En el hogar, una humilde casa de un solo piso y dos dormitorios situada casi en las afueras de la pequeña población, Sirith empezó a ser de gran ayuda a partir de los cuatro años. Su mente despierta y la propia consciencia que empezó a tomar de que algunos vecinos la consideraran un estorbo la impulsó a convertirse en una pieza clave en su familia cuidando de su casa, yendo al mercado u ordenando las herramientas de trabajo de los jugueteros.  Debido a la diferencia de longevidad entre los enanos y los humanos, se acostumbró a no hacer amistad con otros niños: Éstos ya eran suficientemente mayores como para recordar cómo había llegado Sirith a la aldea (y por tanto, podían llegar a ser bastante crueles) o bien eran demasiado pequeños, y la humana crecía a más velocidad que ellos y pronto dejaban de interesarle los juegos que compartían. Sin embargo, estableció una relación muy profunda con algunos de los enanos adultos, desde la dueña de la tienda de cintas de colores, que en ocasiones le regalaba retales para adornar su pelo y su ropa, hasta los amigos de su familia adoptiva. Entre ellos, el jovencísimo Ori era uno de sus mejores maestros, ya que tenía la paciencia necesaria para responder a todas las preguntas de la pequeña, así como Dori, que solía visitarles los días de fiesta.

Fue precisamente uno de estos días de descanso cuando Sirith, que apenas tenía seis años, quiso que Bofur tallara un caballito de madera para acompañar al resto de sus juguetes. A pesar de que era un día en el que el juguetero no tenía planeado sentarse en su banco de trabajo, la insistencia de la niña (así como el buen ambiente que en un día festivo había en su casa, con cerveza, comida y amigos sentados alrededor de la chimenea) acabó por convencerle.  Pero el alcohol le jugó una mala pasada y el cuchillo erró su camino mientras Bofur trabajaba en las crines del caballito. El corte que se hizo en la mano le arrancó un grito que dejó en silencio al resto de enanos presentes en la habitación y que habían estado compartiendo historias y canciones hasta ese momento. Sirith, que había permanecido sentada junto a Bofur observando el proceso de fabricación de su ansiado juguete, se levantó del taburete a toda prisa, y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, ya tenía un caldero con agua calentándose al fuego y utilizaba un trapo para limpiar la sangre de la mano de su padre.

Bombur, Bifur, Nori, Dori y Ori, que en ese momento se encontraban allí, permanecieron en silencio, así como el propio Bofur. Sirith, por su parte, iba y venía del caldero a la mesa de trabajo, limpiando la herida y vendándola. Aunque el corte no resultó ser demasiado profundo, afortunadamente para un artesano, en ese momento se firmó el destino de la pequeña.

Esa misma noche, cuando ya Sirith se había retirado al dormitorio que compartía con Bifur (no sin antes convencer a Ori para que le contara una historia para dormir) Dori se sentó junto a Bofur y se interesó por el corte en su mano.

-          No ha sido nada, estoy perfectamente – Afirmó el juguetero – Otras veces me ha pasado y me he vendado yo mismo.

-          De eso quería hablarte… No he pasado por alto el hecho de que Sirith acudiera rápidamente a curarte, sin dejarse llevar por el pánico de ver la sangre ni de escucharte gritar y maldecir en khuzdul. ¿Te has planteado que quizás su destino sea sanar a los demás? El viejo Óin podría enseñarle...


	4. Amistad

Pocos días más tarde la niña empezó a acudir al rústico hospital de la aldea. Allí observaba a los expertos curando heridas, enfermedades, huesos rotos e infecciones, tomando nota mental y ocupándose de pequeñas cosas, como lavar las vendas sucias o servir la cena a los enanos y enanas que estaban recuperándose de diferentes sufrimientos. Observaba y aprendía, y a sus maestros les sorprendía la resistencia que una niña tan pequeña mostraba ante la visión de las heridas, la sangre o incluso algunas operaciones quirúrgicas.  Con el tiempo comenzó a realizar labores de enfermera, hasta que se convirtió en un verdadero apoyo para los sanadores y en una distracción (una niña del pueblo de los Hombres que luciera como una pequeña enana, y que se comportara como tal, siempre despertaba curiosidad) para los pacientes.

Pasó el tiempo, y cuando acababa de cumplir los 17 años y era aproximadamente un palmo más alta que sus vecinos y parientes, Sirith se había convertido en una de las personas más capacitadas para curar en el pueblo,  lo que permitió que alguno de sus superiores derivara trabajo hacia ella y que, por tanto,  pasara a encargarse entre otras cosas de las urgencias que había que atender a domicilio. Partos, accidentes domésticos, desmayos y fiebres eran algunas de las situaciones ante las que Sirith se encontraba día tras día. Mientras, en su hogar, no dejaba de estudiar bajo la tutela de su amigo Ori, ni de ayudar con las labores cotidianas como lo había hecho durante su infancia. Su melena castaña, que no había dejado de decorar con cintas, le llegaba casi por debajo de la cintura aún recogida en trenzas. Se protegía del frío con una capa, guantes de lana y unas gruesas y resistentes botas. El resto de su indumentaria habitual pasaba por túnicas y faldas largas y algunos abalorios metálicos en su cuello y orejas, que tintineaban si en los días de fiesta decidía lucirlos todos a la vez. 

Una noche que pasó cerca de la taberna, regresando del hospital algo más tarde de lo que acostumbraba debido a una urgencia de última hora, dos enanos interrumpieron su paso, claramente afectados por más de una jarra de cerveza:

-          ¡Mira lo que tenemos aquí! Si es la niña del juguetero.  Demasiado escuálida para pasar por una enana. Y con tus sucias manos te atreves a tocar a nuestros enfermos y a nuestros heridos –Gritó uno de ellos, acercándose a Sirith- Debería darte vergüenza.

-          Perdona, pero… Déjame pasar. De verdad, sólo quiero irme a mi casa. –titubeó Sirith, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Estaba acostumbrada a las miradas y a los murmullos, pero nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a nadie directamente.

-          Vamos a hacer una cosa… Tú nos demuestras que debajo de tu ropa no eres tan… canija, como pensamos, y nosotros te dejaremos march…

En ese momento, el borracho cayó pesadamente al suelo, ante el asombro de Sirith. Tras él, Fili mantenía aún el puño en alto, y su hermano Kili se acercaba corriendo para cerciorarse de que la joven estaba bien. –Escucha, apestoso- dijo el mayor de los dos hermanos, dirigiéndose al enano que aún estaba en pie- espero que no vuelvas a acercarte a esta chica. Ni tú ni tu amigo, ¿me entiendes? Te la verás con nosotros.  Y a tí –susurró dirigiéndose a la sorprendida Sirith -mejor será que te acompañemos a casa…

Después de agradecerles a los dos jóvenes hermanos lo que habían hecho por ella, Sirith se dirigió hacia su vivienda escoltada por Fili y Kili. Ambos eran parte de la nobleza, sobrinos del rey enano Thorin y descendientes de Durin, pero se movían con bastante confianza por toda la aldea, donde se habían ganado el respeto y la simpatía de casi todos los habitantes, incluso de los enanos más humildes como eran Bofur, Bifur y Bombur.  Aunque Sirith había cruzado algunas palabras con ellos durante su vida, no podía dejar de sentirse un poco intimidada. Fili, el más bajo pero mayor de edad, era rubio y elegante, de mirada curiosa. Su hermano menor tenía el pelo y la escasa barba de color castaño oscuro, y nunca conseguía mantener peinada su melena, lo que le daba un aspecto descuidado. Ella, que nunca había terminado de encajar en el pueblo, que estaba acostumbrada a la duda y al fisgoneo, estaba siendo acompañada hasta su hogar por los inseparables herederos al trono, que bromeaban y le hacían preguntas inocentes acerca de su día a día durante el camino.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa, situada casi en las lindes del bosque, y se encontraron a Bifur sentado en un pequeño banco de madera junto a la puerta, disfrutando de su querida pipa de tabaco. Al ver las tres siluetas acercándose, el enano masculló algo en khuzdul y entró a toda prisa a la cocina. Unos segundos después, la cabeza de Bofur asomaba por la misma puerta por la que su primo había desaparecido:

-          ¡Fili y Kili! ¡Muchachos, cuánto tiempo sin saludarles! Jovencita… ¿En qué lío te has metido?

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          Te conozco desde que cabías en  una caja de fruta y no es normal que te retrases al volver a casa, ni mucho menos que vengas acompañada por alguien que no sea uno de nuestros vecinos más cercanos. –Bofur frunció el ceño, exagerando el aspecto algo preocupado que ya solía tener en su rostro- Pero ya basta, entren y cenen algo los tres. ¡Sí, los tres! Cuantas más bocas seamos menos comerá el gordo de mi hermano.

Una vez se hallaron todos sentados, y con un buen plato de guiso humeante sobre la mesa, Fili se dispuso a explicar a Bifur (que había vuelto a su pipa, aunque sentado junto al fuego de la cocina), Bombur (que aprovechó la ocasión para servirse una segunda cena) y Bofur lo que había ocurrido.

-          Quizás es el momento de que Sirith aprenda algo para poder defenderse. Llama demasiado la atención, incluso entre quienes le han visto crecer, y aunque es algo más alta que nosotros, no tiene ni la mitad de la fuerza que tendría una mujer enana –declaró Fili-. Si estás dispuesta, Kili y yo podemos enseñarte algunas nociones básicas de manejo de armas y de autodefensa.

-          ¡Pero yo no soy ninguna guerrera! Mi día a día transcurre en el mercado, el hospital y mi casa.

-          Los chicos tienen razón, hija. Deberías aprender a defenderte, me temo que no todos te respetan como te mereces. Llevaba años temiendo algo así, pero con Fili y Kili estarás bien. Son buenos chicos. -sentenció Bofur, dirigiéndoles una mirada de advertencia.

-          ¡Pues no se hable más! Mañana vendremos a buscarte al alba, para que tengamos algo de tiempo antes de que empieces con tus obligaciones. –Exclamó Kili, levantándose de un salto y sin dar oportunidad a su nueva alumna a replicar nada – Deberías irte a dormir pronto, mi hermano y yo podemos ser unos maestros un poco duros para quien no esté acostumbrado a alzar una espada. ¡Gracias por la cena, maestro Bofur!


	5. Al alba

La mañana todavía estaba oscura cuando Sirith, algo nerviosa e intrigada por cómo transcurriría este primer entrenamiento, se levantó. Bifur dormía ruidosamente al otro lado del biombo que dividía su habitación. La muchacha  se quitó el camisón y se puso una de sus faldas, larga hasta los tobillos, con una blusa de manga corta ceñida con un cinturón. Se enfundó las botas y se dirigió a la cocina a por algo de pan y queso para desayunar. Allí, entre las sombras grises del amanecer, se encontró a su padre adoptivo fumando y garabateando en un cuaderno. Se cruzaron una mirada  de preocupación mutua y desayunaron juntos y en silencio.  Pocos minutos después Fili y Kili tocaron a la puerta y ante la mirada de Bofur, se marcharon animadamente con Sirith hacia el bosque. 

Tras el primer entrenamiento, Sirith pasó la mañana entera trabajando como enfermera, y no fue hasta media tarde cuando pudo volver a su casa para descansar y almorzar algo. Bofur y Bifur acababan de salir para abrir su pequeño puesto de juguetes tallados en madera en el mercado (solían aprovechar las mañanas, mientras los más pequeños estaban en sus hogares, en los talleres o en la escuela para crear nuevas piezas), pero Bombur permanecía en la casa, y mientras Sirith se lavaba la cara y las manos le sirvió su ración de comida, y se sentó junto a ella:

-          ¿Cómo te fue esta mañana? –Preguntó Bombur.

-          Oh, bien, nada fuera de lo normal. Un niño llegó con un corte bastante profundo en la cabeza y su madre no fue capaz de explicar cómo se lo hizo, pero en cuanto dejó de sangrar los médicos se dieron cuenta de que no era para tanto y…

-          No me refiero a eso –Le interrumpió su tío- Sino a cómo te fue esta mañana en el bosque con Fili y con Kili.

-          ¿Sinceramente? Estoy agotada. Empieza a dolerme todo el cuerpo. Nos pasamos los primeros treinta minutos probando diferentes armas, y resulta que no soy capaz de levantar un hacha ni de blandir una espada grande, así que han decidido darme entrenamiento en dagas y en cuchillos. Supongo que también es más fácil para mí andar por el pueblo con una daga antes que con un hacha como la de papá, no sé si me explico…  Pero tengo que pedirte un favor.

Bombur miró a la chica con gesto interrogante pero permaneció en silencio, por lo que Sirith continuó:

–        Necesito unos pantalones. Me siento tan incómoda intentando pelear y pisándome la falda todo el tiempo…  Necesito unos pantalones resistentes y que sean de mi talla. Las túnicas infantiles enanas siempre me han servido bien como blusa, y puedo ajustar un vestido para que me sirva como falda, pero no puedo ponerme unos pantalones como los que usan ustedes.  Necesito unos de mi talla. Por favor…

–        Está bien –suspiró Bombur- Te los conseguiré.

No habían pasado quince días tras esta conversación cuando Sirith, al volver a casa una noche, se encontró un paquete sobre la cama. Ansiosa, lo abrió, para encontrar dentro una daga sencilla pero ligera y elegante, con una vaina decorada con algunas runas que atraerían a la buena fortuna, y unos pantalones de cuero resistente, que podía ajustar a la cintura con un cinturón. A la mañana siguiente se los puso, junto a una túnica corta verde, reciclada de su infancia, que ahora mismo le llegaba por debajo de las caderas, y sus sufridas botas. Colgó la daga del cinturón y se recogió el pelo en varias trenzas hacia detrás, apartándolo de la cara. Los pendientes que adornaban sus orejas y los adornos metálicos del cinturón y las botas brillaban con la luz del amanecer que entraban por la ventana. Su melena, fina y larga, le daba un aspecto casi élfico, a pesar de tratarse de una humana, que contrastaba con sus trenzas y abalorios típicos del pueblo enano.  Gracias al buen tiempo que el verano había traído, salió de casa sin su capa, sólo con el pan con queso que desayunaba cada mañana, y salió corriendo hacia el claro donde solía entrenarse con sus amigos enanos. El hecho de que se la viera utilizando pantalones, aunque solo fuera durante las primeras horas de la mañana, alimentó aún más las habladurías de parte de sus vecinos.

Pasó un año entero, y luego otro, y a pesar de que Thorin Escudo de Roble mantenía a sus sobrinos lo suficientemente ocupados como para que los entrenamientos en el bosque fueran menos frecuentes según avanzaban las estaciones, Sirith había desarrollado la habilidad suficiente con dagas y cuchillos como para defenderse por sí misma. Cada día, en su bolsa de trabajo (llena de gasas, tarros con soluciones farmacéuticas e instrumental médico básico) llevaba la fina daga que Bombur le había regalado dos años atrás. No había necesitado esgrimirla contra ningún ser vivo, afortunadamente, pero no concebía salir de casa sin llevarla escondida. Le hacía sentir segura, como si de una garantía de su bienestar y su seguridad se tratase.


	6. No está a nuestro nivel

Era una tarde de otoño que bien merecía el nombre. Las temperaturas bajaban a medida que el sol iba cayendo por el horizonte, pero nadie podía verlo tras las espesas nubes que amenazaban tormenta. Sirith descansaba en la cocina, cerca del fuego donde perezosamente se cocinaba la cena, y leía el último libro que Ori le había prestado. La amistad entre ambos no había hecho sino crecer, en tanto que Sirith ya contaba con casi veinte años de edad y ya no era aquella niña caprichosa que insistía en trenzar una y otra vez el pelo del joven enano. La muchacha no se había descalzado aún y se cubría con una capa de gruesa lana, sentada en una banqueta y apoyada ligeramente en la pared. Frente a ella Bifur terminaba de pintar algunos dragones de madera. Aunque no estaba lloviendo, el viento arreciaba con fuerza, haciendo que las juntas de las ventanas crujieran y rechinaran.

De pronto, alguien golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la casa. Una vez, dos veces, tres. Con urgencia. Sirith se alarmó y, dejando el libro sobre el asiento, abrió la puerta casi en el mismo instante en que empezaba a diluviar. Al otro lado se encontraba Fili, con la expresión más preocupada que ella nunca hubiera visto en su amigo y su cabello, normalmente bastante bien cuidado, lucía alborotado. -¡Es Kili! ¡Kili!-gritó el joven enano, dando media vuelta y corriendo hacia el monte, de donde había venido. Bajo la atenta mirada de Bifur, Sirith se colgó al hombro la bolsa donde guardaba el material sanitario con el que solía trabajar atendiendo urgencias y, corriendo tras Fili, se ajustó la capa al cuello y se cubrió la cabeza con la caperuza para protegerse del chaparrón.

Fili corría con viveza y se internaba en el bosque. Allí, el cobijo que los árboles podían ofrecer frente a la lluvia era escaso dado que muchos se encontraban ya sin hojas, mientras que el suelo enfangado hacía más desagradable el camino. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, simplemente corrían uno junto al otro, hasta que llegaron al pie de un árbol de ramas gruesas y nudosas. Junto al tronco, entre las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra, se encontraba Kili, inconsciente. El pelo y la ropa mojadas se le pegaban a la piel y un fino reguero de sangre resbalaba por su cuello y se mezclaba con el agua de la lluvia.

-          Estábamos regresando a casa –explicó Fili con la respiración entrecortada a causa del esfuerzo, mientras Sirith se apresuraba a comprobar las constantes vitales y las heridas de su hermano- y nos apresuramos, para llegar al pueblo antes de que se desatara la tormenta. Kili corría por delante de mí, pero no sé qué le ocurrió. Creo que nos acercamos demasiado al barranco que hay a pocos pasos de aquí y mi hermano cayó. Cuando le alcancé, estaba tendido en el fondo. Afortunadamente no es demasiado profundo y pude sacarle, lo dejé aquí y me marché a buscarte. Dime que está bien, ¡por favor!

-          Respira, si es lo que quieres saber –respondió Sirith con un aire de resignación y de enfado- Sangra muchísimo tras la oreja derecha y creo que no necesitas que te diga que está inconsciente y empapado. ¡Por Mahal, necesitamos un refugio!

Fili levantó a su hermano en brazos y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicó a Sirith que le siguiera. A escasas decenas de metros hallaron una cueva poco profunda, pero lo suficientemente grande como para cobijar a los tres amigos de la lluvia, el viento y el frío:

-          Mi hermano y yo jugábamos mucho en esta región del bosque cuando éramos niños, y conozco esta cueva como mi propia casa. Siento tanto no tener leña seca para poder encender un fuego… No soy bueno en eso. -Dijo Fili, depositando con cuidado a su hermano en el suelo. Mientras tanto, Sirith sacaba aguja, gasas e hilo de su bolso, y también un pequeño odre de cerveza.

-          Bebe –indicó a Fili- pero sólo un poco. Te tranquilizará. Tengo que atender la herida que tiene tu hermano en la cabeza, ya ha dejado de sangrar pero necesito coserla.

-          ¿Coserla? – Exclamó Fili, olisqueando la cantimplora - ¿Y porqué llevas una cerveza tan fuerte en el bolso?

-          Sí, coserla. Cerrarla. A diferencia de ti encendiendo hogueras, yo sí soy buena en esto. –La rabia que a Sirith le producía que uno de sus amigos estuviera herido por no prestar atención al camino por el que corría, y que aparentemente conocía desde la infancia, impregnaba sus palabras- Y llevo esa cerveza porque a veces, en situaciones como ésta, el paciente está lo suficientemente despierto como para entrar en pánico. Por una aguja tan fina he visto enanos duros como la piedra que trabajan casi suplicar que no les trate mal. ¡Y luego afilan sus hachas y espadas y marchan a la batalla! Bebe un poco, amigo, y perdona mis palabras. Te calmará los nervios. Hasta el propio maestro Dwalin necesita a veces una ayuda como ésa.

Pacientemente, y prácticamente tanteando en la oscuridad, Sirith curó las heridas de Kili. Fuera, la tormenta y la noche habían cubierto el bosque. Fili, que sostenía la mano de su hermano menor desde que se acomodaron en la gruta, suspiró:

-          No vamos a poder volver a casa. No al menos hasta que amanezca, o podría ser peor para nosotros. Y no quiero ser yo quien arriesgue tu vida y la de Kili pudiendo quedarnos refugiados aquí.

-          Muy bien… Una idea sensata por fin. -susurró la muchacha mientras guardaba sus útiles de enfermería.- Entonces hazme el favor de quitarle la ropa a tu hermano. No del todo, sólo lo que más empapado esté. –Fili miró a su amiga con intriga- ¡Vamos! No sabemos cuándo despertará, y dejarlo con la ropa fría y húmeda durante toda la noche lo único que nos asegura es que se enferme, y puede que con cierta gravedad. Necesito que le quites la ropa que más calada esté y que lo abrigues con la ropa que tú tengas seca.

Con cuidado, Fili retiró la capa, la chaqueta y la túnica de su hermano. La camisa que llevaba debajo estaba prácticamente seca. Dándole la espalda a Sirith en la creciente penumbra, se quitó su propia camisa y cubrió a su hermano con ella, antes de volver a ponerse el resto de su ropa, también mojada, encima. La joven, por su parte, estiró su capa de lana por encima del cuerpo del enano herido y animó a Fili a tumbarse también bajo este abrigo.

-          Permanezcamos juntos los tres. Tú a un lado y yo al otro, y le ayudaremos a mantener el calor –Propuso ella – Yo puedo mantener la guardia, así que descansa.

-          No creo que nada nos amenace más de lo que lo está haciendo el frío y la lluvia esta noche.- Respondió Fili – No, si alguien debe permanecer despierto seré yo. ¿Cómo podré dormir si no sé si mi hermano va a despertar?

A pesar de todo, el alba les sorprendió a ambos dormidos, cada uno tumbado a un lado de Kili, que no había vuelto a abrir los ojos desde que cayera por el barranco. La mano de Sirith y la de Fili se habían encontrado durante la noche sobre el pecho del herido, que respiraba pausadamente protegido bajo la capa, y sus dedos se enlazaban fraternalmente, dándose el apoyo que los dos necesitaban.

El joven enano rubio fue el primero en despertarse. De un salto se puso en pie y, tras comprobar que Kili aún respiraba, y que ya había dejado de llover, despertó a su amiga.

-          Debo ir a buscar un poni, tenemos que llevar a mi hermano a casa. Y Bofur tiene que estar subiéndose por las paredes preguntándose dónde estás –sentenció el enano justo antes de salir de la pequeña caverna.

Sirith se dispuso a seguir curando las heridas de Kili y, cuando hubo acabado, recompuso como pudo su pelo, enmarañado después de la carrera por el bosque, la lluvia y los nervios de la noche anterior. Trató de hacer volver a su amigo en sí haciéndole oler algunas mezclas vegetales, sin ningún éxito.

Pronto llegaron Fili y su tío Thorin, cada uno en un poni, y entre los tres se dispusieron a subir a Kili a una de las bestias. Fili cabalgaría con él, sujetándolo entre sus brazos y las riendas, mientras que Thorin, que había ignorado a Sirith como si se tratara de una molestia, montaría el otro poni.

-          Tío – dijo Fili mientras apoyaba la cabeza del enano más joven en su propio hombro –Si no fuera por Sirith no sé qué habría sido de mi hermano. ¿No podrías dejar que ella montara contigo?

Thorin Escudo de Roble dirigió su imponente mirada hacia la joven por primera vez en esa mañana:

-          Me temo que no seríamos lo suficientemente rápidos. Tendrás que ir a pie. Gracias por haberte tomado tantas molestias, pero ya no es necesario que te ocupes más de mi sobrino. Fili, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes al pueblo, tu madre ya habrá hecho llamar a Óin a nuestra casa. –Y, sin añadir una sola palabra más, se dirigió al trote hacia la aldea. Fili lo siguió:

-          Sigo pensando que es muy injusto. Si no fuera porque sus dedos son mucho más finos que los nuestros no habría podido coser y curar la herida que Kili tiene en la cabeza, además de cuidar de él y de mí mismo durante toda la noche. Se merece algo de reconocimiento por tu parte, si nos aprecias a nosotros.

-          Fili, escúchame bien. Hace ya dos décadas que Bofur tiene a esa chica viviendo entre nosotros, educada como si fuese una más. ¡Incluso sabe hablar khuzdul! Pero no te confundas, sobrino, no es una de nosotros. Todo lo que sabe, todo lo que ha hecho por ti y por tu hermano, lo ha aprendido de nuestro pueblo. Es ella quien nos debe ese reconocimiento del que hablas.

-          Bien –suspiró Fili, sujetando a su hermano- Pero es nuestra amiga. Me gustaría que le tuvieras algo de respeto. Hablas de ella como si fuera una elfa.

-          Se lo tengo, y no me lo discutas. Pero no está a nuestro nivel. Pertenece a la raza de los Hombres. No está a nuestro nivel.


	7. Un plan inesperado

Bofur llevaba toda la noche en vela esperando por su hija adoptiva. Aunque se había enterado por Dís, hermana de Thorin y madre de los dos príncipes, que Fili y Kili tampoco habían vuelto, no podía dejar de pensar en lo peor. Una y otra vez la imagen de la madre de Sirith cayendo sobre la nieve, sin vida, se le venía a la mente. Su primo Bifur había intentado consolarle diciéndole que, si había desaparecido con sus amigos enanos, estaría bien cuidada, que pronto volvería. Pero sus nervios no pudieron más, y con las primeras luces del alba se ajustó su sombrero preferido y decidió marcharse a buscarlos a los tres.

Acababa de internarse en el bosque, después de rodear las calles principales de la aldea sin haber averiguado nada sobre ellos, cuando se encontró con Fili, Kili y Thorin, que salían de la espesura cabalgando en dos ponis. Aunque marchaban con demasiada urgencia como para detenerse a hablar, al juguetero le pareció que Fili lo miraba e indicaba con su cabeza el interior del bosque.  Por miedo a extraviarse, decidió permanecer en las lindes del mismo y rezar a Mahal para que su hija apareciera pronto.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sirith apareció, con algunas ramitas y hojas enganchadas a la ropa pero, en general, con mejor aspecto del que cabría esperar tras una noche a la intemperie.

-          No vuelvas a hacerme esto, muchacha.

-          Era una emergencia, papá. Kili está inconsciente, y no nos atrevimos a traerlo bajo la tormenta. Hice lo que pude.

-          Estará bien atendido –suspiró Bofur, sospechando lo que podría pensar su rey de los cuidados de la chica-. Ahora ven a casa, tienes que bañarte y comer algo.

Afortunadamente, esa misma tarde una joven enana, vestida con una túnica bastante limpia y un delantal blanco adornado con grecas, se acercó a la casa de los jugueteros buscando a Sirith:

-          Me envía el señor Fili. Soy una de las doncellas de su casa.-Dijo a modo de presentación - Su hermano ha despertado, por fin, y mi señor ruega que vaya a verlo.

Las heridas que el joven príncipe había sufrido no eran tan graves como para que tuviera que guardar reposo, pero el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza había sido suficiente para sumirle en un sueño de casi 24 horas. Por ello, Kili permanecía en su casa descansando en contra de sus propios deseos, ya que el cuerpo le pedía volver a salir a cabalgar con su hermano, a entrenar con Sirith, a organizar un torneo de caza con otros enanos de la aldea, o ir a beber a la taberna. Tanto él como Fili agradecieron la asistencia de la humana, aunque Thorin abandonó la habitación en cuanto Sirith apareció en el umbral de la puerta acompañada por la doncella.

Después de este pequeño susto, los días transcurrieron con normalidad. Fili y Kili habían interrumpido sus entrenamientos con Sirith, que ya era bastante hábil en el uso de los cuchillos, por exigencias de su tío. Se rumoreaba que incluso un hombre alto y anciano, vestido de gris y siempre apoyado en un bastón, había sido visto cerca de la casa del rey. La propia Sirith había observado que algunos de los amigos de su familia, y su propio padre y tío, estaban algo más retraídos que de costumbre. Se marchaban por la noche sin dar ninguna explicación concreta y sin dirigirse a la taberna, y en ocasiones no volvían hasta bien entrada la mañana, susurrando planes e ideas por los pasillos, y cantando una canción acerca de montañas, fuego y tesoros.

El otoño pasó, y también el invierno, y cuando las cumbres de las Montañas Azules empezaban a perder el blanco de la nieve, Bofur llamó a su hija desde su habitación. Allí, el enano había dispuesto algunos macutos y prendas de abrigo, pipas para fumar y su mejor hacha.

-          Padre, ¿qué es todo esto?

-          Tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante. Siéntate y escucha, por favor. –Dijo lentamente el enano, quitándose el sombrero.

-          ¿Por fin entenderé qué lleva pasando desde hace meses? – Bofur frunció el ceño ante esta pregunta - Por el amor de Durin, que he intentado vivir con normalidad a pesar de vuestros secretos y misterios.

-          Sirith, ya no eres una niña. Me pesa dejarte sola, ¡no sabes cuánto me pesa! Pero sé que ya podrás cuidar de ti misma. Me marcho, Sirith. Mejor dicho, nos marchamos. Thorin nos ha convocado, vamos a recuperar Erebor.

-          ¡Erebor! ¡La Montaña Solitaria! –exclamó la joven, consciente de lo que eso significaba- ¿Me abandonas para ir a morir en las garras de un dragón?

-          No… es eso. Creemos, y tenemos razones para hacerlo, que Smaug ya no existe. Que ha perecido en el interior de la montaña, infestándola con sus huesos, ¡maldito sea! Podemos recuperarla, de verdad. La ciudad y el tesoro que guarda.

-          ¿Con qué ejército contáis?

-          Bien… Somos tu tío, Bifur y yo… Oín y su hermano, Dori, Ori y Nori, Dwalin y Balin, y por supuesto, Thorin y sus sobrinos. No somos ningún ejército, pero por lo visto hay un miembro más para esta Compañía, un experto saqueador, esperando en un lugar llamado La Comarca.

-          ¿Trece? ¿Trece enanos y un desconocido contra la furia de un dragón? –Sirith se levantó de un salto –Debes estar mintiéndome. ¿Y qué haré yo?

-          ¿Cómo iba a mentirte? Desde que te encontré en el bosque he intentado darte lo mejor. Te he cuidado, educado, vestido y alimentado. Estoy orgulloso de lo que te has convertido. No te dejaría por ninguna misión si no estuviera convencido del éxito de la misma. Y tampoco puedo dejar de responder ante el rey. Sirith, cariño… Ésta siempre será tu casa, sé feliz aquí. Volveré a por ti en cuanto hayamos recuperado el reino perdido de Erebor.

-          No puedo quedarme aquí sin ustedes –reflexionó Sirith, tras un largo y tenso silencio. –No estás ciego, ni sordo. Sabes que nunca seré una más, no soy una enana. Aquí, sin ti, sin Bombur y sin Bifur, no tengo futuro. No, padre. Me marcharé contigo.

-          ¡Thorin no lo permitirá! Y siento decirte que yo tampoco voy a arriesgarte al viaje hasta la Montaña Solitaria, con dragón o sin él. Como tú has dicho, no eres una enana. No tienes nuestra resistencia y me niego a perderte.

-          Verás, -suspiró Sirith-  llevo un tiempo pensando que aquí me queda poco por aprender en el arte de curar. Quizás sea éste el momento propicio para marcharme y aprender en otros lugares. He oído que hay un valle cerca de las Montañas Nubladas donde habita un medio elfo llamado Elrond. Podría intentar aprender algo de las ciencias de los elfos allí.


	8. La partida

Esa misma semana llegó el día de abandonar la aldea y dirigirse hacia La Comarca, en la primera fase de este viaje. Cada enano se había organizado de diferente manera, normalmente viajando en grupos formados por lazos familiares, y habían acordado encontrarse en una posada llamada El Dragón Verde, según las indicaciones de un misterioso mago. Bofur, Bifur y Bombur arreglaron la venta de la casa y los muebles que contenía, y cargaron en sacos y bolsas la ropa que necesitarían para el viaje, armas, útiles de cocina, comida y algunos utensilios de trabajo.  Los juguetes que ya tenían fabricados los regalaron entre los más pequeños de la aldea, mezclando la alegría de éstos con la confusión de sus vecinos, que no se explicaban qué razones podían tener Thorin y su compañía para abandonar sus hogares. Con el dinero ganado con la venta de la casa, adquirieron cuatro ponis y ropa adecuada para viajar. Sirith consiguió un pantalón más como el que ya le había regalado Bombur tiempo atrás, túnicas de lana útiles para resistir el frío y una daga y unas botas nuevas, entre otras cosas, y empaquetó todo su material de enfermería. 

Partieron al amanecer. Confiaban en tardar poco menos de una semana en llegar a La Comarca, ya que tenían intención de viajar pausadamente (sería el primer viaje de Sirith más allá de Ered Luin) pero a buen ritmo. En el camino no sólo disfrutaron de una especie de vacaciones, durmiendo al aire libre, cantando canciones al calor de la hoguera  y descubriendo nuevos parajes, sino que también, muy cerca del río Brandivino, se encontraron con Nori, Ori y Dori. Sirith y Ori cabalgaron uno junto al otro desde entonces, y antes de que pudieran sentirse fatigados por el viaje en poni, se hallaron en La Comarca. Esperaban que el mesonero de El Dragón Verde se asustara al ver llegar a seis enanos y una mujer joven, pero Balin, la mano derecha del rey Thorin, se había adelantado y ya había reservado una habitación para que pudieran dejar sus enseres y espacio suficiente para dieciocho ponis en el establo y alrededores.  Si bien no había bastantes habitaciones para todos, en una de ellas cabían todos los útiles que los enanos transportaban, y aún había espacio para que Sirith descansara. Por supuesto, la cama era de tamaño hobbit, y la muchacha tuvo que  colocar el colchón en el suelo y acomodar algunas mantas para poder dormir y estirarse. Aunque se había criado en una casa de enanos, Bofur había encargado una cama de tamaño humano en cuanto la niña empezó a dormir sola, por lo que no estaba acostumbrada a dormir encogida.

Esa noche los enanos marcharon al encuentro de un experto saqueador que vivía en los alrededores. Al parecer les esperaba un banquete y la posibilidad de dormir y desayunar en la casa de este amable señor. Dejaron instrucciones en la posada de tener los ponis listos a primera hora de la mañana y marcharon hacia Bolsón Cerrado. Sirith, por su parte, cenó en la habitación, abarrotada de todo tipo de bártulos pero aún así acogedora. La comida resultó deliciosa, cocinada por los propios dueños de la posada. Tras el refrigerio, la joven se rindió al cansancio y se quedó dormida muy pronto, pero tuvo sueños inquietantes, algunos terribles y otros más bien confusos. Se despertó sobresaltada cuando el día comenzaba a clarear, y con cuidado para no golpearse la cabeza con las vigas del techo, se asomó a la ventana de El Dragón Verde. Desde allí vio un precioso amanecer, las aguas del lago reflejaban la luz del sol y los gallos empezaban a cantar y a despertar al pueblo entero.  Todos descansaban aún, aunque se escuchaba el trajín de los mozos de cuadra y de la cocina de la posada, que manaba un delicioso olor a pan tostado y mantequilla. 

Sirith se calzó las botas, un chaleco de cuero sobre la túnica de lana con la que había dormido y se arregló el largo cabello en trenzas con la ayuda del pequeño espejo de la habitación. Recogió el colchón y las mantas del suelo de madera y dividió los macutos en dieciocho montones, calculando el peso que cada poni podría cargar. En ese momento se dispuso a bajar a la taberna y dio cuenta del generoso desayuno, sentada en la hierba y con la espalda apoyada en la pared, dado que no se encontraba cómoda en las pequeñas mesas y sillas de los hobbits, y disfrutó atendiendo las curiosas preguntas del propietario de la posada, que rara vez contaba con lo que él llamaba “Gente Grande” entre sus clientes.  El estruendo que trece enanos producían en el camino de losas de piedra (aunque ellos mismos no fueran conscientes de su naturaleza ruidosa) dio la señal para que Sirith se despidiera del amable hobbit y se dispusiera a bajar todas las bolsas y paquetes con la ayuda de Ori, Fili y Kili en cuanto éstos llegaron a la posada.

-          ¿Y el experto saqueador? –Quiso saber la muchacha.

-          Más bien parecía un tendero. Un campesino acomodado y de buena familia que poco o nada sabe sobre dragones –respondió Fili.

-          Ha sido una desilusión, aunque Gandalf (que era el nombre del misterioso mago que había colaborado en la organización de la Compañía de Thorin, y que les acompañaría en parte del viaje) cree que vendrá. Desde la cena de anoche no lo hemos visto –terció su hermano, Kili.

Para cuando llegó la hora de partir, y de dar comienzo a la verdadera aventura, el saqueador no había dado señales de vida. Nori, de espíritu pícaro, había organizado incluso una apuesta respecto a si vendría o no antes de que llegara la noche.  No llevaban ni media hora de camino cuando un hombrecillo pequeño, un hobbit, apareció corriendo entre los árboles sujetando el contrato que lo convertía en el saqueador oficial de la Compañía. Ori informó a Sirith que el sujeto en cuestión se llamaba Bilbo Bolsón y que, según Gandalf, podía ser sigiloso y astuto si se lo proponía, pero que la noche anterior había sufrido un desmayo al escuchar las maldades del dragón Smaug, el mayor peligro al que tendrían que hacer frente en su viaje.  Glóin le dio un poni al pequeño saqueador, que no parecía sentirse del todo cómodo cabalgando, a pesar de que Gandalf iba a su lado.

-          Gandalf, ¿quién es la dama que nos acompaña? No estaba anoche en mi casa. –preguntó Bilbo.

-          Su nombre es Sirith y es la hija adoptiva de Bofur, que amablemente te ha prestado un pedazo de su túnica para que lo utilices como pañuelo. Ha vivido siempre entre enanos, aunque me temo que no es apreciada por todos.

-          ¿También es una guerrera? ¿Marcha con nosotros en esta misión?

-          No, mi querido amigo. –sentenció el mago- Ella es una experta en las artes de la curación. Conoce bien los remedios de los enanos, y muchas soluciones con hierbas, pero desea ampliar sus conocimientos con los elfos. Así que sólo nos acompañará en la primera etapa de nuestro viaje.


	9. Cordero asado

A pesar del desprecio que Thorin Escudo de Roble tenía por Sirith, el viaje resultó bastante placentero para la muchacha, especialmente en compañía de sus amigos Ori, Fili y Kili. Bofur y Nori no dejaban de velar por el bienestar de la chica, aunque las primeras jornadas del trayecto fueron de lo más tranquilas.  Durante el día, cabalgaban por el monte, compartían bromas, silencios, historias y confidencias. Por la noche disfrutaban del calor del fuego, de los platos cocinados por Bombur, del olor del tabaco y del descanso.  Dormían donde podían, siempre al raso, y Sirith buscaba un espacio junto a su padre, consciente de que pronto tendrían que despedirse y separarse por primera vez desde que ella era muy pequeña. Los enanos, Bilbo y Gandalf establecían turnos para vigilar el campamento durante la noche e incluían a Sirith en las rotaciones, como uno más. Fili y Kili, sin embargo, pusieron una condición a que Sirith hiciera guardia: que ellos durmieran muy cerca del lugar en el que ella se sentara, tan cerca que a menudo apoyaban la cabeza en las piernas de la chica o sujetaban con la mano la túnica de la joven mientras descansaban, ya que defendían que Sirith era un blanco tan fácil que podía ocurrirle algo mientras todos los demás dormían. Manteniendo el contacto con ella, los hermanos alegaban que se despertarían con cualquier movimiento brusco que Sirith hiciera si resultara herida, secuestrada o alarmada. La muchacha protestaba que ella era capaz de alertar a sus compañeros ante la más mínima sospecha de que algo iba mal en los alrededores, pero sus amigos no quisieron ni escuchar su alegato, mientras que Bofur podía descansar tranquilo sabiendo que, aún entre sueños, los príncipes cuidaban de su hija, y Gandalf sonreía tras su pipa de fumar al comprobar que en la línea de Durin no todos eran tan tercos como el rey Thorin.

Sirith también disfrutó enormemente de la compañía del hobbit, que parecía aún más fuera de lugar que la joven. Definitivamente no era ningún saqueador, ni siquiera era capaz de explicar con claridad cómo se había visto envuelto en esta misión. Intercambiaban historias y canciones, y se interesaban por la vida del uno y del otro como si fueran viejos amigos. Una tarde, mientras cabalgaban por una pradera, salpicada de árboles aquí y allá, Bilbo se interesó por el pasado de la muchacha:

-          ¿Cómo llegasteis a vivir entre enanos? –preguntó con toda la educación de la que fue capaz.

-          Bofur me encontró cuando era un bebé prácticamente recién nacido. Mi madre murió ante sus ojos y él, Bombur y Bifur se hicieron cargo de mí. Son mi familia. Me educaron como si fuera una niña enana, pero nunca me pudieron adoptar de manera oficial.

-          ¿Y vuestra madre… cómo llegó hasta allí? ¿Quién era?

-          No lo sé –suspiró Sirith- Al parecer, Nori y Dori se encargaron de buscar algún asentamiento de hombres nómadas por la región, ya que en ninguna de las aldeas cercanas nadie nos conocía a mi madre ni a mí. Pero la búsqueda no tuvo ningún éxito. ¿Quién era? Quién sabe. Por lo que me han contado, por sus ropas no tenía el aspecto de ser una esclava o una prisionera, pero me temo que nunca lo sabré, al igual que tampoco sabré si en algún lugar de la Tierra Media vive aún mi padre biológico. Mi familia son estos enanos, y sólo espero que la ira de Smaug no se desate sobre ellos y que algún día pueda volver a verles… O no me quedará nada en este mundo.

-          Siempre seréis bienvenida en Bolsón Cerrado, si algún día queréis visitarme… si es que la ira de Smaug tampoco se desata sobre mí y me permite regresar algún día a mi hogar. –gimió Bilbo.- Hablemos de algo más agradable. ¿Conocíais a todos los enanos de la Compañía antes de partir, mi señora?

-          Llámame simplemente Sirith, y seamos amigos, Bilbo. Estaré encantada de conocer Bolsón Cerrado y de volver algún día a La Comarca. A tu pregunta, contestaré que si bien conozco los nombres y las ocupaciones de todos ellos, no tengo el mismo trato con unos que con otros. Ori, por ejemplo, igual que sus hermanos Dori y Nori, son amigos cercanos de la familia y siempre han sido muy amables conmigo.  Mi padre es juguetero, aunque fue minero casi toda su vida, igual que Bifur. Bifur es su primo, y como seguramente te has dado cuenta, entiende la Lengua Común pero es incapaz de hablarla, y sólo se comunica en khuzdul, desde que sufrió esa herida en la frente. Bombur, que es mi tío, es cocinero, y en ocasiones trabaja en la taberna de la aldea, pero a menudo permanece en casa o en el mercado.

-          ¿Y qué me decís de esos maestros enanos? –preguntó, señalando a Óin y a Glóin con la cabeza.

-          Óin ha sido mi mentor y mi guía, mi maestro, como sanador. Glóin es su hermano, tiene un carácter difícil pero es noble como el que más.  A su lado cabalgan Dwalin y Balin, ambos combatieron junto a Thorin en muchas batallas, por lo que son sus más grandes amigos y consejeros. En una de ellas, Thorin perdió a su abuelo, a su padre y a su hermano Frerin, por lo que he escuchado, y Dwalin y Balin perdieron a su padre, Fundin. Desde entonces los tres se profesan una gran admiración. 

-          ¿Y los más jóvenes? Os prestan mucha atención…

-          Fili y Kili son los herederos al trono, hijos de la hermana menor de Thorin. Son nobles y valientes, aunque un poco insensatos. Lo que conozco de manejo de armas lo aprendí de ellos, y nos hemos salvado el pellejo mutuamente más de una vez.

-          ¿Eso explica que ambos cuiden de ti como si fueran  tus hermanos, quizás? – Preguntó el hobbit alzando las cejas -¿No hay ningún otro interés?

-          No lo hay, querido Bilbo. No por mi parte, al menos, que no puedo dejar de verlos como hermanos, tal y como describes.  Y si hubieras escuchado a Kili protestar de que las mujeres enanas de la aldea no le prestan atención tantas veces como lo he escuchado yo, o visto al propio Fili trenzarse el pelo y la barba tan cuidadosamente cuando hay días de fiesta y baile, no hubieras pensado ni por un momento que detrás de su comportamiento hay otro tipo de interés hacia mí, que no sea de amistad y fraternidad.

Una tarde acamparon en lo que parecían ser los restos de una granja abandonada. Fili y Kili aprovecharon los amplios corrales para acomodar a los ponis, Óin y Glóin se hicieron cargo de hacer un fuego y Bombur preparó, como de costumbre, la cena, con la ayuda de su hermano. Gandalf, por su parte, había desaparecido tras discutir con Thorin, y éste no tenía ganas de festejar nada alrededor del fuego, como solían hacer. Sirith y Ori encontraron un rincón cómodo para compartir su amor por la escritura y el dibujo, ya que el enano se había nombrado a sí mismo el cronista de la aventura. Era, de lejos, el miembro de la Compañía de Thorin que más soltura tenía con la tinta, ya fuera dibujando o escribiendo en khuzdul o incluso en élfico. Sirith disfrutaba de estos momentos tranquilos con su amigo, ya que éste no trataba de demostrar sus habilidades con las armas ni su capacidad de proteger a la joven hasta un punto casi agobiante, como hacían sus otros compañeros de viaje.

En un momento dado, Fili saltó desde la espesura, gritando en el idioma enano algo sobre el saqueador y unos trolls. Los once enanos sujetaron enseguida sus armas, que no estaban demasiado lejos del fuego, y se dispusieron a seguir al joven príncipe. Bofur corrió hacia su hija:

-          No te muevas de aquí.

-          ¿Pero qué está pasando? –exclamó Sirith sujetando contra sí el cuaderno y la pluma de Ori.

-          No te muevas de aquí, he dicho. Uhm… bajo ninguna circunstancia, hasta que salga el sol. Vigila el fuego y nuestros enseres.

Sirith contó pocos minutos antes de escuchar, a unas escasas decenas de metros del campamento, el sonido inconfundible del metal  de las hachas y las espadas, los gritos (algunos de ellos parecían surgir desde la tierra, pero no al modo de los enanos forjados desde la roca, sino mucho más desgarradores y desagradables al oído). Y después, el silencio. Un silencio que le hacía engarrotarse, sujetar con más fuerza el cuaderno que aún tenía entre sus manos. Miraba el fuego, donde todavía se mantenían calientes los restos de la cena, pero se sintió incapaz de moverse. “Esto es lo que Fili y Kili veían en mí. Alguien que es incapaz de reaccionar ante una batalla, que sabe utilizar una daga pero que no se atreve a quitarle la vida ni siquiera a un pajarillo. Pues es así como me siento, impotente y cobarde. Así que por eso tanto interés en defenderme. Ellos saben que yo no soy capaz de hacerlo por mí misma”. Incapaz de dormir, permaneció en el mismo lugar en el que Ori y Bofur le habían dejado, mirando las estrellas, escrutando el silencio de la noche y temiendo lo peor.

Al amanecer, fue Bifur el primero en aparecer por el campamento. Corrió hacia Sirith al verla, y lo mismo hizo ella, aliviada. Bifur, que sólo llevaba el mono que utilizaba como ropa interior y pijama, sujetó a la muchacha por la mano y la dirigió, mascullando palabras de ánimo en khuzdul, hacia un claro en el bosque. La joven nunca olvidaría lo que vio allí: Tres trolls gigantes, de piedra, rodeaban los restos de una hoguera demasiado grande. Algunos enanos aún estaban vistiéndose, ayudándose unos a otros a salir de unos sucios sacos o a atarse las armaduras. Bofur llamó a su primo, y entre él y Bombur le acomodaron como pudieron los pantalones de montar que el enano solía llevar.

-          Nuestro saqueador intentó rescatar por sí mismo los cuatro ponis que estos trolls nos robaron –explicó Nori a la joven, que no cabía en sí de su asombro- y casi lo cocinan a él. Tratamos de rescatarlo, y casi nos cocinan a nosotros.  Afortunadamente se hizo de día y se convirtieron en piedra.

-          ¡Cuenta la historia bien! –exclamó Glóin, que estaba ajustándose las botas- ¡Ya habían empezado a asarnos! Bilbo ganó tiempo confundiendo a los trolls acerca de la forma adecuada de cocinarnos. Qué sabrá un hobbit de asar enanos, me pregunto yo. ¡Pero bendito sea! Fue suficiente para que el tiempo pasara, Gandalf llegara y el amanecer nos sorprendiera a todos.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos empezaron a recoger el campamento, mientras algunos de ellos inspeccionaron la cueva que los trolls habían estado usando de refugio. De allí rescataron algo de oro y algunas armas élficas, aunque Bifur se encariñó con el esqueleto de una cabra que había en la entrada de la caverna y a Kili y a Sirith les llevó un largo rato disuadirle de que era mejor dejar que los restos del pobre animal descansaran allí.  Mientras discutían con el viejo enano,  un mago llamado Radagast, aún más extraño que Gandalf, llegó ruidosamente. Los dos ancianos mantuvieron una conversación privada, algo apartados del resto del grupo, que fue interrumpida por unos aullidos. En pleno día, estos aullidos ponían la piel de gallina incluso al experimentado Dwalin, y provocaron que los ponis se desbocaran y huyeran en todas direcciones.

-          ¿Eso era un lobo? ¿Hay lobos por aquí? –preguntó Bilbo

-          ¿Lobos? No, eso no es un lobo… -respondió Bofur.  En ese momento, un wargo (similar a un lobo pero mucho más grande, repugnante y fiero) enorme saltó sobre los enanos, y casi vino a aplastar a Thorin y a Nori.

-          ¡Kili! ¡Usa el arco! –exclamó el rey. Kili ya estaba listo para disparar, y mientras su tío acababa con el wargo que acababa de atacarlos, disparó hacia otra bestia que acababa de aparecer entre los árboles. -¡Son wargos! Está claro que hay una manada de orcos cerca.

-          ¿Una manada? –preguntó Bilbo, aterrorizado.

-          ¿A quién has hablado de tu misión? –le interrumpió Gandalf, dirigiéndose al rey enano.- ¿A quién, aparte de a nosotros?

-          ¡A nadie!

-          ¿A quién? ¡Dímelo!

-          ¡Te juro que a nadie! –gritó Thorin, haciendo gala del orgullo que tanto caracterizaba a los enanos. – Por el amor de Durin, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

-          ¡Nos persiguen!

Radagast montó rápidamente en su trineo (tirado por los veloces conejos de Rhosgobel) y prometió a la Compañía que distraería a los orcos. No hubo tiempo de buscar las monturas desbocadas: Cada uno recogió lo que pudo y corrieron tras Gandalf, tratando de pasar desapercibidos para los fieros orcos, que cabalgaban sobre los wargos. Si bien los orcos son bastante  ruidosos  y no tienen un oído demasiado fino, tanto ellos como sus repelentes bestias poseen un olfato capaz de detectar un grupo de enanos si se encuentran lo suficientemente cerca. Por tanto, a Thorin y compañía no les interesaba permanecer a una distancia demasiado corta de sus enemigos, aún estando bien escondidos, y corrían por la llanura lo más rápido que podían, aprovechando las rocas que salpicaban el paisaje para ocultarse.


	10. Imladris

No obstante, pronto se vieron rodeados. Habían perdido de vista a Radagast y, lo que es más preocupante, también a Gandalf. Lo que cada vez veían más cerca, sin embargo, eran los asquerosos rostros de los orcos, surcados de cicatrices, y los colmillos de los wargos. Ori trataba de disuadirles de acercarse atacando (con escaso éxito) con su tirachinas, mientras que Kili disparaba flechas a diestro y siniestro y el resto de los enanos amenazaban a los orcos con sus hachas y espadas. Sirith se encontraba junto a Bombur, y formaban una extraña pareja: él blandía un cuchillo de carnicero y un tenedor enorme, mientras que ella, más alta y mucho más delgada que su tío, sujetaba sus dagas por primera vez ante un enemigo real.

-          ¡Nos rodean! - Gritó Kili.

-          ¡No cedáis! –Exclamó Thorin.

-          ¡Por aquí, insensatos! – Ordenó Gandalf, que acababa de aparecer inesperadamente tras una roca. Uno a uno, los enanos corrieron hacia el mago para descubrir que la roca ocultaba un pasadizo muy inclinado que daba, a su vez, a una caverna.  Fili, Kili y Thorin fueron los últimos en deslizarse por la rampa.

Un cuerno sonó a lo lejos. El golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos, los chillidos de los orcos y el zumbido de las flechas  llegó a los oídos de los enanos, Gandalf, Sirith y Bilbo. Pero la roca que tanta protección les daba también les impedía ver lo que sucedía en la llanura. Cuando un orco muerto cayó por la rampa, descubrieron que las flechas que le habían dado muerte pertenecían a los elfos. Un estremecimiento invadió a Sirith. “Elfos –pensó-. El final de mi viaje”.

La cueva sólo tenía una salida, y llevaba a un estrecho paso por el que apenas podían moverse con comodidad, cargando como iban con todos los macutos y paquetes. Tras casi media hora andando entre esas altas paredes, media hora que resultó ser casi claustrofóbica para Bilbo y Sirith (no para los enanos, acostumbrados a los oscuros pasajes bajo tierra, ni para Gandalf, que parecía bastante tranquilo respecto a ese camino).  Cuando llegaron al final del paso ya estaba empezando a ponerse el sol, y se encontraron ante un valle de una belleza suprema. De las paredes del mismo parecían surgir algunas edificaciones de aspecto delicado, sin duda un palacio élfico. Así llegaron los miembros de la Compañía de Thorin al valle de Imladris, conocido también por el nombre de Rivendel: La Última Morada al este, el hogar de Elrond el medio elfo.

Sirith sintió que las piernas le fallaban y se sentó en la cornisa de roca sobre la que se encontraban. Mientras Gandalf y Thorin discutían sobre la conveniencia (o no) de acudir a los elfos,  Bofur se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

-          Ya estamos aquí. –Suspiró Sirith.

-          ¿Sabes, pequeña? No quería que vinieras, tenía miedo de ponerte en peligro. Si te hubieras quedado en casa, tu habilidad curando, tu capacidad de defenderte a ti misma y nuestro hogar te hubieran protegido. Me hubiera quedado mucho más tranquilo. Pero me alegra que estés aquí. En realidad no hubiera soportado la idea de abandonarte.

-          Sin embargo, a partir de aquí nuestros caminos se separan.

-          Tienes razón. Y quizás sea para bien, pero de algún modo, los elfos parecen saber siempre lo que ocurre en la Tierra Media. Tanto si nuestra misión de recuperar Erebor triunfa como si no, posiblemente estarás mejor informada aquí. Y entonces decidirás qué hacer.

-          Tendrá éxito, padre, estoy segura. Siento haber dudado de ti y del resto de los enanos.

-          Por Mahal, ojalá tengas razón. Pero no puedo quitarme la sensación de que habrá que pagar un alto precio por nuestra victoria.

El pueblo de Elrond los recibió más calurosamente de lo que ellos esperaban. Sus habitaciones parecían fusionarse con la propia naturaleza del valle, pero no existía el frío ni los desagradables insectos del bosque en las estancias de Imladris. A Sirith se le adjudicó una habitación, que sería su dormitorio mientras durara su estancia allí, y el elfo Líndir, uno de los más cercanos servidores de Elrond, aseguró en nombre de su señor que se sentían muy complacidos de que hubiera decidido continuar su formación como sanadora allí, donde la bienhechora magia de los elfos impregnaba el aire.

La muchacha se reunió con los enanos para comer en la propia mesa de Elrond. Se sirvieron manjares exquisitos, aunque los miembros de la Compañía no parecieron apreciarlo debido a la falta de carne y papas fritas, igual que tampoco disfrutaron de las arpas y flautas de los músicos que amenizaban la velada.  Para cenar prefirieron permanecer en sus estancias, algo más apretados pero sin embargo más cómodos, al estilo enano.  Todo fueron risas y bromas entre los enanos esa noche, aunque Balin, Gandalf, Bilbo y Thorin se habían retirado para reunirse con el señor Elrond.

Sirith apareció en la sala en la que los enanos cenaban en el mismo momento en que la mesa sobre la que estaba sentado Bombur cedía bajo su peso y éste caía entre las carcajadas de sus compañeros. Tomó asiento entre Bofur y Bifur, mientras Nori ayudaba como podía, entre risas, a que Bombur se pusiera en pie.  Thorin había ordenado que todos estuvieran listos antes del alba, ya que se marcharían sin avisar antes a los elfos, y esperarían a Gandalf en las Montañas Nubladas, de modo que eran las últimas horas que le quedaban a Sirith en compañía de sus amigos. Algo dentro de la joven gritaba que no quería quedarse sola, que apenas había intercambiado unas palabras con Líndir y no conocía a nadie en Rivendel, que quería continuar al lado de sus compañeros. Pero por otro lado sabía que el trato era éste: Ella se quedaría en Imladris. Y bastante afortunado era que Gandalf les hubiera dirigido disimuladamente hasta ese palacio, ya que de otro modo hubiera tenido que encontrar el camino por sí misma. También era consciente de lo protectores que eran los enanos con sus mujeres, a las que rara vez se les veía envueltas en batallas o aventuras, y que ya había forzado mucho a sus compañeros haciéndoles marchar con ella.

Como si leyera su mente y sus preocupaciones, Bifur sujetó con fuerza la mano de Sirith y apartó un mechón de pelo rebelde del rostro de ella. “No puedo llorar –se dijo a sí misma-. No cuando ellos se dirigen a un destino incierto, mientras que el mío está claramente marcado por la comodidad de los elfos y el placer de aprender. No tengo derecho a llorar ante ellos”. La muchacha se levantó repentinamente, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que ya asomaban por sus ojos, y en el mismo momento en que se giraba para ir a algún lugar solitario hasta que se calmara, sintió como alguien tiraba con fuerza de su túnica hacia detrás.

Sirith cayó sentada de espaldas sobre Kili, que por supuesto había sido el culpable del tirón. El enano estaba reclinado sobre un sillón y fumaba en su pipa. Sin decir ni una palabra abrazó a su amiga, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a surcar el rostro de ella.

-          No quiero perderos para siempre –susurró Sirith. –Ni a ti, ni a mi familia, ni a tu hermano, ni a ninguno de vosotros.

-          Y no nos perderás. Recuperaremos Erebor, y lo sabes, en alguna parte de tu corazón sabes que lo conseguiremos. Y entonces podrás volver a casa.

-          ¿Será mi casa también, Kili?

-          ¿Cuándo no lo ha sido? No irías a dejar solo al maestro Bofur. Además, Óin necesitará ayuda en cuanto organicemos un hospital allí.

-          Kili, tengo miedo. Tengo tanto miedo de quedarme sola, de despertarme por la noche y no saber si estaréis bien, de que os ocurra algo y que yo no pueda remediarlo…

-          No pasará nada. –suspiró el enano, dándole un beso en la frente a su amiga- Espéranos, y te llevaremos a casa.

-          El camino está lleno de peligros –dijo Fili, que en ese momento tomaba asiento junto a la chica apartando bruscamente las piernas de su hermano, que seguía acomodado en el sillón –Pero no dudes de nosotros. Saldremos victoriosos de todo lo que se nos ponga delante. Thorin cuenta con los enanos más valientes y leales que se pueda encontrar.

-          Y los más insensatos, según dirían algunos –dijo Sirith, sonriendo y secándose los ojos.- Cuídate mucho, Fili. Y cuida de tu hermano también.  Esperadme en la Montaña Solitaria.

Después de despedirse de los dos príncipes, Sirith paseó por los largos corredores en busca de Ori. Sin embargo, se encontró con Thorin y Balin: Si bien Balin le dedicó una cálida pero silenciosa sonrisa, Thorin apartó su mirada de la muchacha. Ella se colocó ante el rey enano y clavó una rodilla en el suelo, ante él.

-          Sé que nunca me habéis considerado parte de vuestro pueblo. Pero para mí no hay más rey que vos, y espero poder serviros algún día como es debido. Hoy tengo que quedarme aquí, formándome, pero espero llevar todos mis conocimientos al legendario reino de Erebor tan pronto lo hayáis restablecido.

-          Nunca entendí qué llevó a Bofur a quedarse contigo – respondió ásperamente Thorin Escudo de Roble-. Una niña de los Hombres debe criarse entre ellos, y no entre el pueblo de Durin, y mucho menos como si de una enana se tratara. Siempre le dije al viejo Bofur que cometía un error. Pese a ello –y llegado a este punto del discurso su mirada se relajó- he visto cómo en los últimos veinte años tu padre resplandecía a pesar de las dificultades. También has cuidado de mis sobrinos, mis únicos herederos. Espero volver a contar pronto con tus habilidades en la sanación.

 Dicho esto, Thorin y Balin continuaron su camino, pero Sirith no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. “Un enano tan testarudo como Thorin nunca me agradecería directamente nada que hiciera por él salvo, quizás, salvarle la vida. No obstante, me ha dedicado las palabras más amables que nunca había escuchado salir de sus labios”.  Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los pasos de Ori acercándose entre las columnatas del pasaje, acercándose a la muchacha hasta que pudo sujetar las manos de ella entre las suyas, cálidas gracias a sus sempiternos mitones de punto. Sirith hizo prometerle que se cuidaría, y que no haría ninguna tontería, porque “ya llegará el momento en que podrás mostrar tu valor”.

Después de un largo abrazo, la joven volvió sobre sus pasos, pero ya no quedaba nadie en la sala donde habían estado cenando. Con la sensación de tener un ladrillo dentro del pecho, de tan apesadumbrada que se sentía, observó los restos que los enanos, no tan educados como los elfos, habían dejado en la habitación: Una mesa y una butaca rotas, ceniza, leña y vasijas sucias. La penumbra lo cubría todo. Cuando finalmente Sirith llegó a su dormitorio encontró la chimenea encendida y, sentado en el borde de la cama (con los pies colgando debido a su baja estatura), a Bofur.

-          Esto es para ti –Dijo el enano, entregándole una bolsita -. Es tu parte del dinero que ganamos vendiendo la casa. Utilízalo para lo que necesites, pero guarda suficiente para viajar a la Montaña Solitaria en cuanto recibas noticias de nuestro éxito.

-          Padre, yo…

-          No digas nada, Sirith. No te preocupes por mí, ni por Bifur ni Bombur. Cuidaré de los dos, te lo aseguro. Ya verás, en cuanto recuperemos Erebor voy a prepararte una de las mejores habitaciones de nuestra futura casa con mi parte de la recompensa, con la parte que me toque del tesoro del dragón. No estaremos separados mucho tiempo.

-          Temo no volver a verte.

-          ¿No volver a vernos? Imposible. Esto no es más que el comienzo de una vida mejor. –declaró Bofur mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hija – Sabes, la única noche que no he vuelto a casa directamente al salir de la taberna fue la noche en la que te encontré. No sé porqué  caminé hasta el bosque, y allí, llorando, estabas tú. Te envolví en mi bufanda y ya eras mía, mi pequeña. – El enano se puso en pie de un salto – Me marcho ya. Quédate aquí y descansa.

-          ¿Me despedirás de los demás?

-          Les diré que les mandas un abrazo y toda la suerte del mundo –suspiró el juguetero abrazando a la joven.

-          Hazlo. Toda la suerte del mundo, de corazón.


	11. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo incluye spoilers para aquellos que no hayan leído la novela, ya que es el único que he escrito basándome enteramente en los acontecimientos tal y como los relató Tolkien, y que a fecha de publicación aún no sabemos cómo los adaptará Peter Jackson. 
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído "De ninguna parte"!

Sirith tuvo noticias de la Compañía de Thorin, por primera vez, cuando Bilbo Bolsón pasó por Rivendel en su regreso a La Comarca desde la Montaña Solitaria. No habían pasado muchos meses, pero con el objetivo de mantener su mente distraída, la joven había estudiado durante todos los días y gran parte de las noches. Conocía ahora muchos remedios nuevos, muchas técnicas para reconocer y sanar enfermedades, así como para mantener el ánimo en los heridos y en sus familias.

El hobbit pasó largas horas narrando su aventura a la joven, que ahora lucía vestidos hechos por los elfos, mucho más elegantes y delicados, aunque seguía adornando su cabello y sus orejas al estilo enano. Bilbo Bolsón disfrutaba contando historias, pero nunca pensó que tendría una aventura propia que contar. Sirith interrumpía a menudo, queriendo saber más detalles sobre esto o aquello, pero era una buena oyente. Le alegró saber que todos los enanos habían llegado sanos y salvos a Erebor, y lloró al enterarse de la muerte de Thorin, así como de Fili y Kili, que habían caído en batalla honorablemente protegiendo el cuerpo herido de su tío. Supo que bajo la Montaña ahora reinaba Dáin, y que Bofur tenía grandes planes en una amplia  cueva tallada en la roca en el interior de la Montaña.  Sirith escuchó atentamente cómo se habían visto atrapados por los trasgos, cómo las águilas acudieron en su rescate, las maravillas del hogar de Beorn y las pesadillas del Bosque Negro. La huida en barriles, la bienvenida de los Hombres del Lago y la hazaña de Bardo, que había conseguido dar muerte al malvado Smaug. Se sobrecogió con la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos y el papel que Bilbo Bolsón había jugado en ella, pero una vez finalizada la historia, sintió cómo hervía su sangre: “Debo marcharme cuanto antes –pensaba-. Me están esperando. Y no sólo Bifur, Bofur y Bombur, ni Ori, ni Nori. Fili, Kili y Thorin también me están esperando. Tengo que despedirme de mis amigos y honrar a mi rey en su tumba”.

No transcurrieron muchos días hasta que Sirith estuvo lista para partir. Elrond decidió que era el momento apropiado para enviar con ella una delegación de elfos de Imladris, que irían a honrar el reconstruido reino de Erebor y a presentar sus respetos al rey Dáin. Se alojarían en las elegantes estancias de los elfos,  en el reino de Thranduil, que gobernaba sobre los elfos del Bosque Negro, y finalmente acudirían a conocer a Bardo, que había tomado las riendas de la reconstrucción de la legendaria ciudad de Valle, a los pies de la Montaña Solitaria.

Sirith marchó, pues, con ellos, y pronto se vio abrazada por su padre y sus tíos y en compañía de sus amigos. Lloró amargamente sobre las tumbas de Fili y Kili, en las que había sido esculpida su imagen en la roca y que habían sido enterrados en la misma cámara; pero también se inclinó ante la de Thorin, sobre la que se encontraba la legendaria Piedra del Arca: “No pude serviros –rezó- ni a vuestros herederos. La línea de Durin ha fallado, y yo no estuve aquí para aliviar vuestro dolor. Aliviaré en su lugar el de vuestro pueblo, cuidaré del pueblo enano de los Barbiluengos”.

Se cuenta que tras ese día, Sirith recuperó la ropa enana que estaba acostumbrada a usar, aunque gracias a la catorceava parte del tesoro del dragón que correspondió a su padre, pudo encargar piezas a medida y mucho más lujosas, cómodas y cálidas que las que había utilizado en su infancia. Aunque su trabajo como sanadora se limitara, al principio, a atender las  heridas que los obreros que restauraban el interior de Erebor se hacían, pocos años más tarde tenía toda una población al que atender. Junto a Óin, dirigía el amplio hospital, que a pesar de estar excavado en la piedra, contaba con unos ventanales y un sistema de espejos que reflejaban la luz y el aire hacia el interior de la vasta cámara.

Sirith también hubo de prestar sus servicios en la ciudad de Valle, y pronto necesitó formar aprendices que pudieran hacerse cargo de las emergencias menores y del cuidado de los enfermos, tal y como hizo ella durante su infancia y juventud en su pequeña aldea. Se dice que la muchacha envejeció sin perder nunca el brillo de sus ojos ni la agilidad de sus finos dedos, y que vivió hasta los ochenta años de edad, siempre cuidando de los enanos de Erebor y los humanos de Valle. Y aunque en su juventud fue cortejada por un joven beórnida, y dicen que también por el propio Bardo, consagró su vida a la promesa que hiciera en Rivendel al rey Thorin.

La muerte le sorprendió en la sala donde descansaban los restos de Fili y de Kili. Agotada, sintió cómo sus fuerzas flaqueaban, sus piernas cedían y sus ojos se nublaban. Ya hacía tiempo que Ori había partido con Balin y Óin hacia Moria, por lo que la anciana bajaba a las profundas cavernas funerarias en soledad. Sólo Mahal sabe las conversaciones que pudo mantener con sus viejos amigos en las frías pero elegantes grutas, los recuerdos felices a los que se aferraba viendo los impasibles rostros de los príncipes esculpidos en la piedra que cubría sus cuerpos sin vida. Los enanos siempre vuelven a la roca de la que fueron creados. La llevan dentro, igual que el peso de las montañas en las que moran. Sirith cerró los ojos, comprendiendo por fin que ella también volvería a la roca y amortiguando su caída sujetándose a su bastón. Encontrada al poco de nacer en la fría nieve, perdida en las profundidades de la Montaña Solitaria cuando sus cabellos eran tan blancos como el bosque en el que Bofur la encontró. ¿Perdida? No, no estaba perdida… porque fue entonces cuando alzó la mirada y los vio. Tan jóvenes y sonrientes como ella los recordaba, sin las heridas que acabaron con sus vidas al pie de la Montaña. Uno de ellos, rubio y de aspecto regio, con el pelo y la barba perfectamente trenzados. El otro, con sus ojos oscuros y su sonrisa pícara, y su cabello castaño descontrolado sobre sus hombros. Ambos le sonreían.

Cuando Sirith miró hacia abajo, vio que volvía a tener veinte años. Sus manos lucían los mismos anillos que llevaba los días de fiesta, el bastón era su primera daga, la que fuera un regalo de Bombur, y su cuerpo había dejado de dolerle mientras sentía cómo los sentidos se agudizaban. Volvió a mirarlos, le sonreían, le esperaban. No, no estaba perdida, ellos le estaban esperando. Llevaban décadas esperándole.

-          Fili, Kili…


End file.
